


Not OKCupid

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [59]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth eats Dean's pudding.





	Not OKCupid

“Seth, give me back my phone!” Dean whines, leaning across the the couch to paw at Seth.

“Maybe if you would stay off of OkCupid, I would give it back!” Seth snaps, holding the phone away from Dean.

“I can’t help it you’re mean to me all the time and you eat my pudding!” Dean exclaims, dropping back down to his side of the couch and folding his arms. 

“It’s just pudding, Dean!” Seth rolls his eyes. 

Dean doesn’t say anything and glares at Seth as he heaves himself up from the couch, one hand on his belly as he makes his way upstairs to the bedroom.

Seth sighs, flopping back down onto the couch, knowing that Dean is pouting and fuming up there. He knows he’ll have to go up there and deal with it, but he kind of wishes Roman were around to take some of the heat off of him. 

He gets to his feet and heads to the bedroom, pushing the door open. He finds Dean on the bed, pouting as he watches TV. 

“Babe, I’m sorry.” Seth says, coming into the room and sitting on the bed.

“Whatever.” Dean rolls away from him, back to Seth.

Seth reaches out, knowing how to put Dean in a more forgiving mood. He slides his palms up Dean’s side, curving around his shoulder, pressing into the muscles.

“Nooo, I want to be mad at you. Don’t massage me.” Dean whines, attempting to roll onto his back.

Seth pulls him up, tugging off Dean’s shirt, and stroking his hands over the soft, warm skin of Dean’s back.

He pulls Dean back and lets him lean against his chest. His hands smooth over Dean’s belly, kissing his neck.

“You’re cheating.” Dean whimpers as Seth’s fingers stroke over his baby bump.

“I know.” Seth whispers, pulling Dean into his lap.

“Ugh, fine. I’m sorry for being so bratty.” Dean grumbles, but he leans back against Seth.

“I’m sorry for eating your pudding.” Seth says, laughing slightly.

Dean shivers in Seth’s arms. “You’re turning me on.”

“It’s not hard to do these days.” Seth snickers, kissing at Dean’s neck.

“Then do something about it.” Dean says, dragging one of Seth’s hands down to his groin, letting Seth grip his arousal. 

Seth smirks and sets about making it up to Dean.


End file.
